Army Rules
The following boons, resources, special rules, and tactics are extra options for armies in addition to those already in the Ultimate Campaign book. Some of these rules are for armies that have leveled beyond 4th level. Boons Resources *'Laser Weapons-' (50 BP+GM approval) Laser weaponry is extremely advanced and only accessible in certain areas. They increase the army's OM by 2 and count as ranged weapons, however, it does not gain these bonuses against an army that has invisibility. If the laser weapons can autofire, they also gain the autofire rule. Laser weapons increase the army's consumption by 2. *'Missiles/Rockets-' (60+GM approval) Missiles and Rockets are extremely advanced weapons that are only accessible in certain areas. They increase the army's OM by 1 and counts as ranged weapons. They also give the army the Breath Weapon rule and count as a single siege engine. They increase the army's consumption by 5. *'Zyboc Firearms-' (50 BP+GM approval) Firearms from Zyboc are extremely advanced weapons and only accessible in certain places. These firearms give an army plus 1 OM and the autofire special rule. They increase the army's consumption by 3. Special Rules *'Adamantine Body-' Adamantine Body is a type of composite plating. An army with Adamantine Body has their movement reduced, based off of their speed, though they gain significant defense that can only be overcome with adamantine weapons. *'Analyzer-' An army with analyzers has darkvision. *'Autofire-' an army that can autofire gains the breath weapon rule. *'Clockwork-' Clockwork armies benefit from the Construct rule. In addition, while placed in reserve, the army's consumption is equal to 1/2 its ACR plus any other modifiers, since most of them are completely inactive. If the army is attacked while it is inactive, however, the attacking army gets a free ambush, unless the army has the Standby rule. While active, their consumption is equal to x1.5 their ACR as they require constant winding, unless the army has the Efficient Winding Rule, or their commander can cast Clockwork Rejuvenation. The ease with which Clockwork constructs can be placed in reserve also allows a Clockwork army of up to gargantuan size to be placed in reserve, as long as there is enough room to place the army in reserve. *'Composite Plating-' An army with the composite plating rule gains improved armor with no consumption cost. If they have the magic armor resource, it has no extra consumption cost either, though any army outfitted with magic armor is unable to be fielded for one month as they must be present while the armor is enchanted. *'Force Fields-' An army with Force Fields gains a number of bonus hit points equal to their ACR. While they have these hit points, they also gain Fast Healing. *'Mechanus-' An army with a mechanus counts as having animal companions. *'Mobius Weapons-' An army with mobius weapons counts as having magic weapons. If their mobius weapons are ranged weapons, the army has ranged weapons as well, and increases their consumption by 1. An army with this rule cannot also gain the magic weapons resource. *'Multi-Armed-' Creatures that have multiple arms, such as Kasathi and Shokans, gain a plus 1 to their OM. *'Warforged-' Warforged armies are immune to Disease, Energy Drain, Paralysis, and Poison. When placed in reserve, their consumption is reduced by 1, however, after a battle their consumption is increased by 1 for one month. They also regain only half the normal number of HP as a standard army, unless they are in a hex with a smithy. Finally, a warforged army may always force march without a morale check. *'Weapon Training-' Army with the Weapon Training rule gains a bonus to their OM equal to their highest weapon training bonus. Tactics *'Summoning Experts-' To take this tactic an army must have some ability to summon creatures, such as the Summon Monster spell or Children of the Night ability. While using this tactic, the army gains a plus 1 to OM that they can grant to either themselves or an allied army.